Her Coming Part 2
by Star-Light
Summary: See Part 1


Her Coming, Part 2

Author's Note: 5th Season, When the Initative went down, the chip deactivated in Spike's head, but he's still helping the scoobygang, kinda. What was left of the initative, including Riley, are still hunting vampires.   
~   
Walking back to his crypt, Spike thought about the prophecy that was suppose to happen in about two days.

earlier....   
"...a powerful vampyr, once, twice weak, will return to the hellmouth, where the vampyr will seek out the one that once returned its power, havock will be out among two enemies believed lovers..." Giles read from one of his several musty books.

"Ooookay then, so, who's this vamp?" Buffy asked bored.

"We don't know Buffy, it doesn't say who he is."

"Wait, where in that prophecy does it say, it's a guy? And what about the two enemies, or is it lovers?" Willow asked.

"I don't know that either Willow." Giles answered frustrated.

present...   
Spike was pulled from his thoughts by a sudden scent filling his senses. He knew that scent, it was like lavender and slayer's blood. Following the scent, Spike saw a group of the ex-initiative guys, he couldn't quite make out who it was they were surrounding, but he could guess. Growling, he charged the group, knocking them away from the person huddled on the ground. Leaning down quickly, Spike scooped their victim into his arms and ran. He knew, he would be found at his crypt, so he went to the only place he knew no one would come to.

Walking into the mansion, Spike set the body down on the bed in one of the old bedrooms. "Dru...?" he whispered softly, brushing the stray hair away from her eyes.

"Spike?" whispered Drusilla, she could hear his voice, it broke though all the other voices in her head, but she was afraid if she opened her eyes, it wouldn't be him. So, she kept them closed.

Spike didn't answer her, he was still mad about her leaving him, but he couldn't stay silent forever, "Yeah ducks, it's me."

As soon as Spike answered her, Dru began to cry softly, opening her eyes, she came face to face with him. She knew she had hurt him before, and the only reason she had even come back to Sunnyhell was to see if he was alright, she hadn't meant to be ambushed by a bunch of nancy boys in army gear and be found weak 'again' and unconsious by Spike. Turning her head, she tore her eyes from Spike's.   
'you'll just hurt him again'   
'better leave now'   
'how much do you love him?'   
'don't leave'   
'leave'   
'he still loves you'   
'no he doesn't'   
'leave now' the voices in her head screamed at her.

Setting a hand on her cheek, Spike turned Dru's face back to his. "Dru. Say something." he said softly.

"I'm sorry" it was all she could think of. " I know you don't love me anymore Spike, I just wanted to see you...I'm going to go." Sitting up, Drusilla gasped as pain lanced through her beaten limbs, pushing Spike away when he went to help her, she pulled herself off the bed. She got as far as the door when the pain became too much and her legs would no longer hold her up. As usual Spike was right there to catch her before she fell.

"Dru, don't go, you're wrong." he spoke, cradling her to him on the floor.

"I'm wrong?"

"Yes ducks you are, I do still love you. Please don't go." Spike knew he probably sounded like that poof Angel, but he wasn't about to let her go again.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, Spike looked down upon his black goddess. Leaning up, Drusilla, wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest. For once in all the time, her and Spike had been apart, the voices were silent. He had always had this effect on her, he seemed to sooth the damage Angelus or anyone had done to her. Sighing, she closed her eyes, and let sleep overcome her.

Carefully picking Drusilla up, he returned her to the bedroom to let her sleep. Smiling he watched her sleep, yeah she was hurt again, but this was no where near what happened after Prague. And he had to admit to himself, he liked taking care of her. Turning to the door, he reminded himself of some unfinished business he had to cover before dawn. Killing a few soldier boys being at the top of his list. Afterwards, he would bring something back for Dru.

Walking out the door, Spike believed Drusilla would be fine for a few hours. While in the shadows, Riley Finn watched him leave, and after Spike was a safe distance away, he stepped into the light of the moon and walked into the mansion. Intent on finding and finishing the kill.

continue?>>>


End file.
